12 Maja 2010
thumb|left|75px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Ostatni ślub Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 43 (Horrid Henry’s Wedding); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Domisie - Poszukiwacze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Fantaghiro - Bezimienny pirat odc.13 (Pirate noname); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Eerie Indiana, czyli Dziwne Miasteczko - Odc. 16 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Między mamami ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 6; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1989; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1503; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Klan - odc. 1894 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5000 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5000); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5001 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5001); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Śpiewaj i walcz - kulisy - /10/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 66, Sam Hill (ep. 62, Sam Hill); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:35 Klan - odc. 1895 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1504; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Śpiewaj i walcz - kulisy - /10/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1990; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Co jest w pudle?, odc. 48 (WHAT’S IN THE BOX?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Paco, Nouky i Lola - Zaczarowana bańka, odc. 2 (La bulle merveilleuse); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Duch w dom - odc. 4/8 - Dobra inwestycja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Okruchy życia - Oskarżam (I Accuse) 82'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:John Ketcham; wyk.:John Hannah, John Kapelos, Estella Warren; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Na własne oczy - 128 dni 41'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Halina Aczkasowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Chłopak rzeźnika (Butcher Boy) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Neil Jordan; wyk.:Eamonn Owens, Peter Gowen, Alan Boyle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Zagraj w kabaret; STEREO, Na żywo 03:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|75px 06:15 Kopciuszek - odc.35; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 10/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Cody Goes to Camp); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Sekret czajki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Nabożeństwo w Kościele Chrześcijan Baptystów; relacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Apetyt na życie - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 430 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Everwood - odc. 31/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 208); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:54 Tak to leciało! - (67); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 746; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 44; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama ; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 13 - Grupa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 431 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Licencja na wychowanie - sylwetka - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Megakomedie - Mickey Niebieskie Oko (Mickey Blue Eyes) - txt str.777 97'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1999); reż.:Kelly Makin; wyk.:Hugh Grant, James Caan, Jeanne Tripplehorn, James Fox; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 7; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 24:00 W pętli czasu - odc. 10/13 (Day Break ep. What If He's Free); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - Matka Ellinga (Mors Elling) 76'; komediodramat kraj prod.Norwegia (2003); reż.:Eva Isaksen; wyk.:Grete Nordra, Per Christian Ellefsen, Helge Reiss, Christin Borge, Per Schaaning; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|75px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Rozmowa dnia 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Prosto z lasu Odcinek: 5 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Wprowadzamy zmiany 17:00 Prowokacje 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:00 Rozmowa dnia 18:10 Biznes po łódzku 18:25 Strefa biznesu 18:40 Dobry wieczór 19:00 Powiaty - portret własny 10 lat później 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Wojna w internecie (Web Warriors The Global Battle For Control of Cyberspace); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:28 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:21 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:31 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:41 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:53 Stadion Narodowy; STEREO 03:04 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:21 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 03:57 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:40 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:57 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:07 Kawaleria powietrzna - Przepustka czyli krótka piłka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|75px 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1229 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 6:55 TV market 7:10 Fortuna wiedzy 7:55 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 46 8:55 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 281 9:25 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 282 9:55 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 109 10:25 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 110 10:55 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 151 Sezon: 4 11:25 Samo życie Odcinek: 1468 11:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 80 12:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 81 13:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 153 13:55 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1108 14:40 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 79 Sezon: 4 15:10 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 80 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 152 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 40 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1109 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1469 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 333 20:40 Mr. Deeds - milioner z przypadku 22:45 Klub Dzikich Kotek 0:55 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 444 3:20 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 499 thumb|left|75px 5:40 Uwaga! 6:00 Rozmowy w toku 7:00 Arkana magii 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 90 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1284 Sezon: 8 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 127 13:40 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:20 Detektywi 14:55 Krok od domu Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 904 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 91 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1285 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 23:10 Slent Hill 1:40 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 10 2:45 Uwaga! 3:05 Arkana magii 4:10 Telesklep 4:35 Krok od domu Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 5:15 Nic straconego thumb|left|75px 5:00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 5:25 Lalola - odc. 19, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 105, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Na południe - odc. 41, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 19, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 78, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Coolinaria - odc. 3, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 79, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Modelki Janice Dickinson - odc. 9, USA 2007 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 106, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 42, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 20, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2010 20:30 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz finałowy: fc fulham londyn - atletico madryt 22:45 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - ceremonia dekoracji 23:30 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 00:00 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 00:30 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 1:00 Ostatni taniec Salome - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 1988 2:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|75px 5:00 Klinika Berlin Centrum Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 3 5:55 Alf Odcinek: 35 6:25 Alf Odcinek: 36 6:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 643 7:20 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 43 Sezon: 7 7:55 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 7 8:25 Kochane kłopoty Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 9:25 Arkana magii 10:25 Telezakupy 12:05 Prawo pożądania Odcinek: 73 13:05 Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 7 14:50 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 15:25 Niania Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 3 15:55 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 7 16:30 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 7 17:00 Kochane kłopoty Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 6 18:05 39 i pół Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 3 19:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 7 19:35 Niania Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 4 20:05 Czasem w kwietniu 22:55 Podwójny blef 1:05 Arkana magii 3:10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|75px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Kiedy zwierzęta mówią (Kiedy zwierzęta mówią); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 7 - Zatrute źródło; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku - CERN odc. 40; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Pora na doktora - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Sam jestem cudem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Fabryka mieczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Zaproszenie - Calisią w przeszłość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1496; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1873; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 217; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO odc.93; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Chłopaki z Sosnowca cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Nasz reportaż - Z biegiem Bugu cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Album chopinowski (1831 - 32) kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Podróżnik - Nosy Be Madagaskar; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:15 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Kiedy zwierzęta mówią (Kiedy zwierzęta mówią); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 7 - Zatrute źródło; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Fabryka mieczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Dzika Polska - Oceanią przez Pucyfik; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1496; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 20 - Biały Miś; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:20 Klan - odc. 1873; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:15 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 218; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Londyńskie dni generała Sikorskiego 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wiśniewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO odc.93; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Dzika Polska - Oceanią przez Pucyfik; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1496; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 20 - Biały Miś; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1873; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 218; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Londyńskie dni generała Sikorskiego 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wiśniewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Nasz reportaż - Z biegiem Bugu cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO odc.93; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|75px 6:05 Zbuntowana Odcinek: 99 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Kosmica TV 11:00 Telezakupy 12:00 Moje trzy siostry Odcinek: 38 13:00 Mroczny rycerz Odcinek: 26 14:00 Rozbitkowie Odcinek: 2 15:05 To co najaważniejsze 17:05 Moje trzy siostry Odcinek: 39 18:00 Najgorszy tydzień mojego życia Odcinek: 7 18:35 Straż graniczna Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 19:05 Gorączka w mieście Odcinek: 15 20:00 Jedyny świadek 21:55 Rozbitkowie Odcinek: 3 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach Odcinek: 7 0:10 Klub poglądaczy 1:40 Nocny patrol thumb|left|75px 11:00 Sport - opinie 11:50 Wytwórnia 12:00 Prosto z miasta 12:10 Jazz is jazzy 12:30 Migawka 12:35 Budujemy dla was podziemne miasto 12:40 Po godzinach 13:20 Verbum 13:35 Ludzie wiedzą lepiej 13:40 Prosto z miasta 13:50 Filmosfera 14:35 Bez etatu 15:25 To nie jest pop 16:15 Wytwórnia 16:30 Punkt widzenia 16:35 Jazz is jazzy 16:45 Sport i nie sport 17:00 Nasze sprawy 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:30 Sport 17:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:40 Punkt widzenia 17:50 Prosto z miasta 18:00 Cztery łapy 18:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 18:20 Łódź sukcesu 18:30 Stąd do Euro 19:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 19:20 To nie jest pop 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:30 Sport 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:40 Punkt widzenia 20:50 Prosto z miasta 21:10 Ludzie wiedzą lepiej 21:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 21:20 Bufet radiowo-telewizyjny 22:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 22:20 Kotłownia 22:35 Budujemy dla was podziemne miasto 22:45 Wydarzenia 23:00 Sport 23:05 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23:10 Punkt widzenia 23:20 Stąd do Euro Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Łódź z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2010 roku